customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon: The Fallen - Part I of IV
Plot Charon has been earthbound for a while now and taken a liking to patrolling the back-alleys of the inner-city, protecting those society has tossed aside - residing in shadows for the most with only the company of the imp Mischief for company: however things begin to change rapidly when familiar enemies rear their heads from the darkness with sinister plans for the city Charon has come to call home.. Heroes (kind of..) Charon Mischief Villains Mickelus Janeolous Malice Story Prologue The scene opens to the sight of a crow in flight over an overcast sky Narration: They say that the world is constantly stuck in twilight, with light and dark fighting for position yet ultimately balancing each other out in the process.. The crow lands on a rooftop, next to a robed figure - who stands next to a grotesque statue overlooking a gothic city-scene Narration: ..I was never one for superstition, yet those stories always fascinated me - The figure leaps off the rooftop, his robe flowing out as it transforms into a raven and flies across the sky Narration: - the idea of a twilight world, full of spirits and goblins.. it fascinated me since I was a child.. The figure lands on the ground, changing back into the robed form as it walks across a dark alleyway Narration: ..though I suppose now I'm older I find myself asking myself.. The figure removes its hood, revealing a pale vampiric face and long silver hair Naration: what happens if the balance is broken? Act I The scene opens to a bustling city street, the sun is beginning to set and the focus slowly shifts to a ledge above a back-alley, a robed figure sits and watches the sun setting while a small devil-like creature perches on his shoulder Mischief: ..you never did tell me what the purpose of the big glowing things was.. Charon: its called the sun Mischief, it gives this planet life - without it all things would die Mischief: good thing we're already dead then, eh? Charon (sighing): your not dead, you were never alive to begin with.. Mischief: oh yeah.. spooky.. hey! think I get free life-insurance? Charon (getting up): your an imp, Mischief, you don't have a life to insure.. Mischief (holding onto Charon's shoulder): I bet we could find a lawyer who'd do it, come on - it'd be fun! Charon (leaping off the rooftop and gliding down to the alley below): like that time you had me try and get you into that night club? Mischief: we could of got in too if you hadn't went all Grim Reaper on the bouncers.. Charon (landing on the ground): he called me a freak Mischief: you are a freak Mr Reaper.. I think earthbound spectre counts as freakish to most folk.. Charon (narrowing his eyes): shut up, imp.. Mischief: nice come back, very original.. The duo continue their way down the alley and vanish into the shadows Act II Focus switches to a fiery dimension with a monstrous figure sitting on a throne made out of skulls, he holds a golden chalice in one clawed hand while three cloaked figures kneel before him - at his side sits a winged female on a smaller throne that appears to be made out of volcanic stone Mickelus: well gentlemen, I believe the deadline has passed - what have you learnt about our renegade imps? Cloaked Figure #1: we are at a loss, my lord.. Cloaked Figure #2: we attempted to send our best scouts to retrieve them but.. An awkard silence follows Mickelus: ..but? Cloaked Figure #3: ..well.. the reaper.. he.. Mickelus: out with it already! Cloaked Figure #1: he killed them, your greatness.. Mickelus (crushing the chalice as he clenches his fist): idiots - (he blasts all three figures with hellfire and they burn to ashes) Janeolous: temper daddy.. Mickelus: ..this reaper is bothering me, at first his rebellious nature amused me but now his insolence has grown too bold.. Janeolous: can't I go and deal with him? I could bring him and the imps back.. Mickelus: you can't leave this dimension, you know the rules.. Janeolous: aw phooey.. I never get to have any fun.. Mickelus: fun? this is no game, daughter - no.. at first I thought the reaper would be an amusing toy - then I thought he'd be easy prey.. now I see he is neither.. now I see that I was mistaken about him.. I shall have to deal with this matter.. personally.. Janeolous: but you can't leave this place either daddy, you said so yourself Mickelus (forming a wide smile): ...I lied Act III The scene shifts back to the alley and Charon walks amongst the shadows, Mischief still on his shoulder - the two observe as a group of homeless warm themselves by a fire made from bits of debris Mischief: Another thing you never told me is why humans even bother - I mean they struggle through hardship but they must know that ultimately those hardships are going to come back.. Charon: they struggle because they believe their is something more to life than waiting to die.. they have hopes, dreams and ambitions.. Mischief: oh.. you think we can have those too? they sound kinda fun.. Charon: no, we can't - dreams, hope.. these things are lost to us.. Mischief: why? Charon: we're damned, that's why - and the damned do not dream.. Mischief: you're a real optimist, you know that? Charon: I'm a dealer of death and misery, not a motivational speaker.. Mischief: you should write greeting cards The two head off into another alley, cloaked in shadow Act IV -The scene still focuses on Charon and Mischief, however the two have now came to a rest atop a building overlooking a group of vagrants warming themselves by a fire- Mischief: ..do you believe in redemption? Charon: it depends, for the living? perhaps.. for us? never.. Mischief: what makes the living so special? Charon: redemption is about choices, the living can make choices - the damned can not.. Mischief: hmm, then how come we're out here? I mean didn't I make a choice when I left Hell? you as well.. by following me.. Charon: ..well..I.. Mischief: and if we made choices then, by your logic at least, we should be able to redeem ourselves no? Charon: Mischief, it's not that - -suddenly the conversation is cut short as a fireball hits Mischief, knocking him off Charon's shoulder: Charon reacts by turning round with his scythe exposed: what greets him is the sight of a female imp, her expression angry and vicious- Malice: There you are! I've been looking all over for you, you no-good scum-bucket! Mischief (rubbing his head): ugh.. did you have to use magic? that stings you know! Malice: not as much as it's going to sting when I skin you alive and dip you in a vat of salt! Charon: what is this all about? Mischief: you know how girlfriends can be.. Charon: ..you have got to be joking me.. -suddenly another fireball flies forward, this time hitting Charon as Malice spreads her wings- Malice: oh this is no joke, reaper - first I'm going to teach Mischief here not to stand me up then I'm going to take that scythe of yours and -! -Malice is interupted as Charon blasts her away with a bolt of dark-energy- Charon: ..what have you done this time Mischief? Mischief: hey! I did nothing! she's crazy I tell you! -another bolt of fire flies forward and Charon jumps back slightly as a portal opens, hundreds of little imps fly out as Malice points towards the pair, her eyes glowing- Malice: crazy!? oh that's it! you boys are about to learn the true meaning of Malice! '-CONTINUED IN PART II-' Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon